User talk:Anna Black/Archive One
Category:UserTalk Archive Welcome to the ! Hi Anna Black, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Leia Ruby page.Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sonofapollo (talk) 00:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Leia Ruby's Sorting Flying Lesson Okay and posted :D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 05:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Posted again. But if Leia's going to make friends with olivia, chat and so on, we better roleplay at another location. [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 05:57, August 12, 2013 (UTC) See this :D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 05:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) The Storage Room'd be better. The library is too crowded. Would you like to post first? [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 06:12, August 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay. Night:D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 06:21, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Anywhere is fine with me as long as there aren't three or more rps on the page :D Could you also post the link where leia is at on my talk page ? 'Cuz I can't find her post. [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 22:30, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hana Hong Sorting Hana has been denied. You can only have a max of two characters during your first month stay. After that you can have as many as you can actively role-play! Sorry! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 18:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RP? If you still want to RP, I am good to go :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 23:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'm available anytime! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 23:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Veela/Metamorphmagus Usually we only allow users to have one or the other, as it makes them become overpowered if they have both. You already had Veela approved on the forum - but metamorphmagus was never mentioned. I suggest you contact User:Jiskran if you really want the Metamorphmagus powers or please remove them! Thanks! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) You cannot go back and change the original forum to make it look as if it was approved. Please contact User:Jiskran if your interested in this ability. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to rp with me?The QUEEN OF hearts is here!! 04:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ya... But that's where they get Owls... I was thinking honey dukes, becuase they'll most likely meet becuase they're looking at candy.--The QUEEN OF hearts is here!! 04:26, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: No problem! I am on vacation currently, so my internet has been on/off so my editing isn't quite as usual as normal! If you want to start an RP I will post as soon as I can. Just leave a link on my page :) Also, as I know Leia likes Damon, they are only 11 years old, so just a heads up that it isn't going to turn into something huge :P --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 05:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Posted there! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 15:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I was recently informed that 1st and 2nd year students should not be RPing in the Room of Requirement so our RP is done there. :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 17:22, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'll be on chat right about now. Why don't we talk a bit? Fun3n (talk) 16:53, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Damon and Leia Sure. I can move our second RP there and we can continue on? Or we can start a new one? Your choice ;) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 22:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Apologizes I am sorry okay, I didn' t knew I had to ask permission... I am new on this RPwiki stuff. So would you like to roleplay with me? If yes, tell me where to meet your character, if no... well, I tried... Know Every about cp (talk) 03:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok I really want to know how your Rp in the dungeons will end... But I don't think it'll be soon... If you want to Rp just send me an "owl", ok? :) Know Every about cp (talk) 03:44, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to rp with me then message me back.Captain<Pikachu 17:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat RE Sure :) I just got back from work, so when you get on, hopefully I'll be on- The Good Die Young (talk) 23:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi! Sorry I wasn't available for chat the last two days, but I can be on chat right now, and at night, I think. Music is Life. (talk) 13:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hi, It's me again! :) I posted on the Stone Bridge and I'm on chat right now, if you want to chat. Thanks! Music is Life. (talk) 22:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC)